Kuro's princess rewritten
by Aristania
Summary: 'RE-WRITTEN',The yu-yu-gang has to pretend to be princesses for the day, but chances are good that thanks  to kurama and kuronue, they won't make it to the ball... Or get to be guys again any time soon. PLEASE REVIEW


Hey all! Thought it was officially time that I rewrote 'Kuro's princess'. I have combined the 3 short chapters into 1 long chapter and added on some along with fixing the holes in the plot and the grammar and spelling mistakes; since I wrote this when I was 10 and am now 15! Now, on with the story!

"Alright everyone...," Started Koenma before he was cut short by Yusuke.  
>"Hey pacifier breath, where's Kurama and how come he doesn't have to pretend to be a girl like the rest of us?" Bellowed the now female Yusuke Urameshi.<br>Koenma decided now was a good time to finish his lecture so he began,"Please allow me to finish Yusuke. Now, back to business.  
>I've hired a few choice psychics to be your 'dates' for the evening."<br>"Dates!" Screamed Yusuke. Koenma hushed her(Will refer to main characters as 'her' and 'she' now) and continued.  
>A big fancy stage pops up out of no where.<br>"BACHELOR#1", Said the speaker in a suave, booming voice. "Arson, A real heat seeker so go for a ride with him and your likely to end up in the fiery depths of hell!"  
>"BACHELOR#2, Merle, Sweet,compassionate, every loyal ladies dream.<br>And last but not least!  
>BACHELOR#3, Taro, A softy at heart with a attitude no father in their right mind would want their daughter's around!"<br>"I call Hiei !" The boys shouted simultaneously.  
>"Sorry boys, no can do", stated Koenma earning a large," AW...", from all three.<br>At the end of it all Arson had started gloating because he was assigned the 'beautiful' Hiei.  
>"Now on with business, Merle, you'll be taking Kuwabara.<br>And Taro, you'll be taking Yusuke." Finished Koenma proudly.  
>Taro however ruined his moment of success,"Hey brat, ever consider that similar personalities repel?" He yelled, just as boisterously as Yusuke would have.<br>"Yes I did, and that's why you both have one major difference, you're smart and he's not."  
>Stated Koenma proudly as if he'd thought of everything.<br>"Hey!", Wailed Yusuke shrilly before Koenma clapped his hands together showing he had something else to say.  
>"Now onto our final pairing, Botan!", "Yes sir?" "Bring in Kuronue while I work with our fourth and final 'Princess'."<br>"Right away sir!"Botan chirped happily before running off to acquire said demon.  
>"Come now Kurama, I even paired you with Kuronue."Stated Koenma warmly as if he were talking to a small child.<br>"I might be tempted, if he was actually alive!" The memory was painful and the now female Yoko- Kurama began to sob.  
>Koenma tried a different approach this time,"Fine, I suppose I'll have to let Kuronue talk some sense into you."<br>Kurama sobbed more violently now,"Don't you get it? He's dead!"  
>"Kurama come on, I promise it's me." Kuronue had been trying to convince his friend for nearly an hour now.<br>"You can even give me trivia or something to see if I'm lying."  
>Kurama calmed down enough to answer,"I still don't believe you, I saw you die that day! It's not possible"<br>The last part was whispered mainly to herself but Kuro heard it anyway.  
>"If it's not possible then why are you trying to reassure yourself your correct?" Kuronue asked slyly.<br>"Just leave me alone!"Yelled Kurama angrily.  
>"That's it, I'm coming in!","Your what?"<br>And just like he said, in went Kuro and back out he came with a flustered Yoko slung over his shoulder.  
>"No, put me down, this isn't fair!" Kurama was struggling in his grip to no avail.<br>"Hey since when have I ever been fair?" Kuronue asked the red, teary-eyed Kitsune half-jokingly.  
>"Ah, there's our lovely princess #4", cooed Koenma lovingly.<br>This only aggravated the she-demon more,"Call me a princess one more time and I will personally make sure that you lead a new leash on life!"  
>"Don't you mean lease?"Asked Koenma slightly amused.<br>"No I mean leash you mutt.",Stated Kurama coldly. Now it was Kuro's turn to put in his two sense.  
>"Oh... I know what she means, you should probably hide now kid-o."<br>He was smiling broadly at Koenma when it finally clicked and Koenma simply said,"Never mind, just get ready!"  
>"And no more cat whistles!" Yelled Kurama viciously.<br>Once out of earshot of everyone else- the now female- Kurama jumped into Kuronue's arms and cried into his black-clad chest.  
>"Shh, It's alright fox, I'm here, It's really me this time." He comforted softly.<br>"I love you Kuro."Kurama said between sobs.  
>Kuronue was astonished at this remark. Dumbfounded he asked,"What?"<br>"I always have, I just wasn't ready to tell you. But then it was too late."  
>Kuronue thru Kurama to the tiled floor roughly. Raising his voice to match his energy levels he demanded,<br>"You mean after all we've been through together it took my 'almost' death to make you open up! You're so fucking vain sometimes!"  
>Kurama lay on the floor clutching her heart as she spoke," I'm sorry, this is why I didn't tell you.<br>I feared this would be your reaction."  
>Kurama's hushed tone was all he needed to know that the foxes words were genuine.<br>"Kurama, I'm...",But he was cut off by his old friend." No, stay away!"  
>Now taking time to look over the crying Kitsune with weary eyes he noticed something that hadn't been there before their argument.<br>Kurama's left temple was releasing a steady stream of blood- most likely from the head on impact with the floor- and his arm had a long 3-pronged gnash releasing the same red liquid as his forehead.  
>He had injured Kurama more than just emotionally!<br>Kuronue just sat there dumbly for a while, staring at the bleeding Kitsune and mentally cursing himself for hurting his friend when Kurama started clutching at her chest- yet again- and coughing up blood.  
>Alarmed Kuronue screamed,"Kurama, Kurama what's wrong!"<br>Kurama's speech was slurred as she shakily answered,"I...I do...do...don't know.  
>I just feel ve...very light he...head...ed..."<br>She managed to stutter out before falling unconscious.  
>Kuronue shook his friend trying to make him stir, all the while shouting loud enough for all to hear,<br>"Kurama, Kurama, can you hear me!Wake up!"  
>(Kurama's POV)<br>Kuronue's voice fades as does all the feeling in my limbs , everything is fading to black.  
>(Normal POV)<br>Everyone came running to provide assistance, Kurama was promptly carried away to the medical ward.  
>(Kurama POV)<br>As she comes to, she hears voices, she can feel the cold bed beneath her warm.  
>"Most likely Hiei's doing", she thought. She can also feel plant life surrounding her form.<br>"This was probably Kuronue's idea seeing as how not many knew that being around their natural element helps a Kitsune heal."  
>As she slowly opened her eyes, a bright white light flooded her vision.<br>After adjusting Kurama saw a rather unexpected sight, for there at her bed side was Hiei, stroking her long silken tresses as if trying to memorize the feel of it.  
>Upon waking she tried to stand but found that Hiei wouldn't allow her to do so.<br>He gently pushed her head back to rest on the pillow.  
>After quite some time passed Hiei left the room and Kurama felt her forehead to find that Hiei wasn't comforting her but rather healing her.<p>

Kuronue came in to find the still female Kurama awake but still in a daze.  
>"Kurama I...", he started but was cut off by a butterfly kiss on his lips and a sharp smack to the face.<br>" I don't confess and you end up in the hospital, Then I do confess and I end up in the hospital! What the hell is wrong with that picture!" Kurama was way past meek and forgiving, she in fact was ready to drag her recently revived 'Bussom buddy', into a three-week long ti-raid.  
>'SLAM!' Yomi and Hiei burst thru the door, shoulder-to-shoulder, shooting both Kuro and each other- if Yomi actually COULD glare- death glares.<br>(If looks could kill right,*Laughs nervously*)  
>Yomi starts the battle with," What the hell is wrong with you?<br>How dare you intentionally harm such a perfect creature you cad!"  
>Next was Hiei," I don't personally care who you are, or think you are but how dare you! Don't ever raise a hand to Kurama ever again!"<br>Hiei was now pitching everything from low throaty growls to the kitchen sink at poor Kuronue, Yomi as well.  
>The war for Kurama's heart had apparently begun!<br>Everyone stopped what they were doing when Kurama stood in the dead (DEAD being the operative word) center of their battle field.  
>"Holy crap!" Kurama said making sure to enunciate every syllable to the T.<br>"I'm stuck in some kind of freaky love triangle, Where I'm the center!"

*** later***

Kurama was still stuck as a girl but what was worse was the fact that he was stuck as a she having to baby-sit Kuronue, Hiei, and Yomi all at once. In the SAME room!  
>They were still fighting for her affection and Kurama couldn't speak to just one without the other two becoming insanely jealous.<br>It was a Friday and she was tired, but Kurama remembered the last time she took a fifteen minute zap-nap.  
>They had apparently started fighting over who thought her peaceful sleep-filled expression was more adorable and she had awoken to find the living room of- thank kami-sama it wasn't her house-the house Koenma had instructed them to stay at for the time being completely and utterly demolished.<br>Kurama REALLY hated to say this but she was ready to pull her beloved hair out!

It was becoming worse each day and she just couldn't take it anymore. Eventually, Kurama snapped and screamed, "SHUT UP ALREADY!" Panting tiredly, Kurama excused herself from the pig headed men in her life and walked out of the house, vowing not to return until they had worked things out.

Well, do you think things will all work out? Shoot me a review about it and your ending might be the one published! 3


End file.
